Core B is a blood cell separation and MHC typing Core. The facility comprises two parts: each has devoted hoods, incubators and liquid nitrogen and -80 degrees C freezers. The first part performs all sample processing from whole blood to PBMC, plasma and serum samples and the freezing of these samples. When required for individual requirements of the Projects, the first part of Core B also separates B, T, NK, NKT, of Core B carries out MHC allele typing, including complement typing, and EBV transformation of B cells to generate, bank and maintain B lymphoblastoid cell lines. The basic typing regimen includes DNA typing by PCR and hybridization with oligonucleotide probes of HLA-A, B, C, DRB (including high resolution as needed), DQA, DQB, DPA and DPB and protein typing for BF, C2, C4A and C4B. Part 2 of Core B also performs ABO blood group typing as needed.